The rather unfortunate Island
by John Hammond
Summary: Dr Wu has taken with him embryos of the dinosaurs but is it possible one may have broke out and is terrifying a small island, I don't know that's why I asked you


**My first story on fan fiction woot woot. Decided I may do a Jurassic park one as the username and fandom persuade me to. May do more chapters but you know new to this. enjoy :)**

It was a cold dreary day as it usually was in Guernsey. The sun had shrouded itself with cloud, and the rain fell in light stinging drops. Today though, at sea, the weather was fine. On his route to the UK Dr. Wu's boat had stopped to shield itself from the more harsh elements further out in the ocean. This of course was much to Dr. Wu's displeasure. He had managed to smuggle out only a small collection of embryos, and unfortunately it was quite hard to come across industrial grade custom cooling liquid.

After the disaster of Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna, Wu could not just leave his life's work to slowly die and decompose, so he took what embryos he could and fled. He arranged pickup and was then boated away from the mainland, his destination to the UK. When one becomes a world class scientist connections and friends come quite easily. He had friends in the UK who could shield him whilst he worked.

He stepped back inside the cabin of the huge cargo boat. There was no specific reason a cargo boat was chosen just that it would be much easier to blend in with the rest of marine traffic. He sat down in his cabin. It was sparse, a bed, a desk, a small table and chair and a small mini kitchen. But considering he was on the run from one of the most powerful corporations in the world, he'd take what he could get.

InGen hadn't taken a particular liking to the disappearance of Wu. He was of course their key to millions of legal capital; his boat had already been stopped numerous times by coast guards once they entered national waters asking for him and to check the cargo. He had evaded every time and their boat had gone on its way. Unfortunately for him InGen have very … harsh methods for controlling those who defy them.

He sat down elegantly at the table, and reaching across took a glass of water from the mini fridge opposite to him. He began to muse on his life's previous failures some small, some big, some blown out of proportion. His most recent failure happened to be a very large one indeed. A month ago while preparing to leave Costa Rica a mosasaurus embryo went missing.

He sat and stared at his glass of water and mused on. The water tilted back and forth as the boat rested on the waves. His journey was almost over, well over a month of travelling, with dinosaurs that if hatched would grow to full size in mere weeks.

Then the water took and irregular tilt. This had been one of the few times the boat had stopped, maybe the waves acted differently close to Land and in a different climate altogether. The water moved irregularly again, pushing in on itself to create a small steeple then dissipating to the flat surface once more. Wu leaned closer peering at the glass, waiting for the next irregularity in the oscillations of the water.

What happened next was a blur. The cup of water hurtled off the table followed by the table itself as they smashed against the wall, shards of wood and glass cutting his arm. Wu himself was on the floor in a daze. Then an extremely loud alarm sprang up seemingly from all directions at once, reverberating off the metal walls of his room. He climbed slowly to his feet and opened the cabin door. The corridor was like a disaster scene, crew members running back and forth, debris crowding the floor. Then another horrific screech of metal and the whole world turned sideways once more

Wu climbed into the captain's cabin where he could see all round the ship. In the room was an extremely distressed captain. When Wu inquired what was going on, the captain simply pointed. Annoyed at his vagueness he followed the line of the captain's arm. A very, very long shape was gliding in the water next to the boat. At closer inspection it was around sixty feet long. Wu watched as it drew closer to the boat seemingly to slowly to do damage, and felt the whole boat lurch to the side. And even saw part of the hull cave ever so slightly in.

Now Wu was distressed. He knew what happened to the mosasaur embryo, it had hatched and with its accelerated growth, had followed the slow moving boat into the ocean probably preying on sharks and whales to keep it sustained and now they had moored, stopped moving right next to a populated area.

Then it was quiet, and the shadow in the water slowly drifted away toward the island.


End file.
